dcfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wolf Among Us
Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * * * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * ** * * * * * Cabbies Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Story = Episode 1: Faith Bigby is called to an apartment building by Mr. Toad due to a commotion being made by the Woodsman in an upstairs apartment. But Bigby talks to Toad first, though. Seeing as Toad does not have his glamour, Bigby tries to convince Toad to get a glamour, or he might be sent to the farm. No matter your approach, you head upstairs. While upstairs, Bigby stops the intoxicated Woodsman from attacking a young woman. After fighting with the Woodsman and knocking him out, Bigby talks with the woman, believing she is a prostitute, and helps to make sure she is safe. But before you can finish your conversation, The Woodsman wakes up and wrestles you out the window, where both of you fall out of. Then you fall and smash Mr. Toad's car. The Woodsman continues to attack you, but is eventually stopped by the woman, who shoves his ax into his head. You get up and talk to the woman, who says that the Woodsman owed her $100. After receiving no money from him, she admits that she will be in trouble, Now, you get to make a decision: Variable Choice Bigby chooses to either give the woman some money or not to. Either way, he and the young woman part ways. Bigby then returns to his Woodlands apartment in Fabletown to rest. When you walk into the front gate, you sniff another person trying to hide from you. When you call out to them, she reveals herself as Beauty, and she asks Bigby not to tell anyone that she was here. You can tell her you will, you won't, or you can stay out of it. Either way, you and her part ways, and you enter the Woodlands. On your way up to your floor though, Beast asks you if you have seen Beauty. Now, you make another important decision: Variable Choice Bigby chooses to either tell Beast if you saw Beauty or not. If you say you did, you can tell him when you saw her, lie, or tell him she said not to tell. Either way, after your conversation ends, Beast runs off to look for Beauty again. Bigby goes to sleep after a discussion with Colin, one of the Three Little Pigs on how people are terrified of him, only for Bigby to be woken up by Snow White, who has discovered a decapitated head on the steps of Woodlands; Bigby is shocked to discover it is the head of the woman he saved earlier. Clues on the head lead them to identify her as a fable from the Allerleirauh story; her name was Faith and she had been married to Prince Lawrence. They are about to go to Lawrence's apartment when Mr. Toad calls and warns Bigby that someone is ransacking the Woodsman's apartment. They investigate both locations. At Lawrence's they find that he had attempted suicide before learning of Faith's death, feeling he had not provided her with a good life, but he has a chance to survive if the player chooses to investigate Lawrence before Mr. Toad; at Toad's, they find that he had been pressured by Dee and Dum Tweedle, working for an unknown employer, to search for a mysterious object that the Woodsman was believed to have. Without any other clues, Bigby decides to find the Woodsman to discover his role in the murder, while Snow White returns home to Fabletown. Bigby heads to the Trip Trap bar, the Woodsman's usual drinking spot, to find its owner Holly and barfly Grendel to be covering for the Woodsman's apparent absence. When the Woodsman comes out of the bathroom, Bigby tries to talk to him but Grendel transforms into his fable form and attacks Bigby. The two fight, but Bigby, partially transforming into his wolf form, gains the upper hand. Just as he is about to take the Woodsman in for questioning, Dee Tweedle enters the bar, also looking for the Woodsman; on seeing Bigby, both he and the Woodsman attempt escape. Bigby is forced to go after one, arresting him for suspicion of murder charges. Bigby takes his catch back to Woodlands, but finds the place surrounded by human police. He sneaks through to discover Snow White's head on the steps of the apartment. Bigby is taken in by the mundy police, who have also found White's body; during their interrogation, Mr. Crane uses a memory loss spell on the entire station to extract Bigby as well as the body and the case file from police custody, to ensure the police will forget the case ever existed. Back at the Business Office, Bigby takes over from the more aggressive Bluebeard and begins to interrogate the suspect only to have Snow White, still alive, walk in on them, and she explains that the victim they thought was her was actually a lookalike. After his initial shock, Bigby goes with Snow to talk to TJ, who had witnessed the body being dumped in the river by unidentified men that were suppressing laughter. Bigby and Snow examine the body and find it is really Lily, Holly's sister disguised by a cheap and black-market glamour. After informing Holly of Lily's murder, Bigby goes to Georgie's strip club where Lily last worked, learning there that Lily's last client at a nearby seedy hotel was a "Mr. Smith". Bigby goes to the hotel and is surprised to find Beauty working there as a clerk secretly from the Beast to earn rent money, and doesn't want to create any more strife in their marriage. As Beauty escorts Bigby to the room where Lily met Mr. Smith, Beast appears and believes that Beauty is cheating on him with Bigby. During a fight, they break down the door to the room to discover a murder scene. Beast quickly backs off as Bigby examines the scene, finding that someone had attempted to dress Lily and play out the mundy version of the Snow White fairy tale. A last check of the room reveals an envelope of photographs revealing that Mr. Smith was really Mr. Crane. Crane, seeing this through the Magic Mirror, takes the lamp from the "Aladdin" fairy tale and smashes the mirror with it. Fearing for Snow's safety, Bigby makes his way to where Snow and other Fables are holding a funeral for Lily, and tells Snow of his suspicions. As the funeral proceeds, the Tweedle Brothers arrive and tell Bigby to drop his case against Crane. When the others see the Tweedles, a confrontation breaks outs, wounding Bigby and an enraged Holly and Grendal before the Tweedles escape. Bigby and Snow return to the Business Office to try to determine where Crane may have gone, their efforts stymied by the broken Magic Mirror missing one piece. Bluebeard arrives and demands that Bigby and Snow take action. The three discuss three possible leads when Bufkin reveals Crane had an appointment for "his witch" early the next morning. The three tenuously agree to investigate three possible leads: Crane's apartment, Lily's possessions, and the Tweedles' office. Bigby learns that Crane has been embezzling money from Fables, and has been working with a witch name Greenleaf to obtain the glamours he used. After locating her apartment and arrives too later, Bigby and Snow confront Greenleaf, who assures them Crane had just left to the Pudding N Pie to try to use a defunct ring on the prostitutes there to force them to speak to his innocence. Bigby and Snow got to the Pudding N Pie, and find Crane attempting to sway the prostitutes with no luck. As Bigby accosts him with his crimes, Snow comes to realize that Crane is likely innocent of the murder of Faith and Lily despite other crimes against Fabletown. As they leave the club with Crane, Bigby and Snow are boxed into an alley by Bloody Mary and the Tweedles, all working under the Crooked Man. Mary demands they turn over Crane, and after Bigby refuses, the Tweedles shot him, eventually forcing him to transform into the Big Bad Wolf. The Wolf severally injures the Tweedles, but Mary then shoots him with a silver bullet, stunning him. Snow is forced to give up Crane while she attends to Bigby. | Cast = *Adam Harrington - Bigby Wolf, The Woodsman *Erin Yvette - Snow White *Melissa Hutchison - Beauty, Toad Jr. *Gavin Hammon - Beast, Tweedle-Dee, Tweedle-Dum, Magic Mirror *Roger Jackson - Ichabod Crane *Chuck Kourouklis - Mr Toad, Bufkin *Cia Court - Faith *Dave Fennoy - Bluebeard *Janet Lipsey - Holly *Andrew Chaikin - Grendel *Colin Benoit - Jack Horner *Molly Benson - Narissa *Laura Bailey - Aunty Greenleaf *Kat Cressida - Bloody Mary *Kevin Howarth - Georgie Porgie *Brian Sommer - Colin *Anthony Lam - Prince Lawrence *Dustin Rubin - Flycatcher *David Kaye - Doctor Swineheart *Sandy Delonga - Vivian *Bobby Vickers - Jersey Devil *Terence McGovern - Johann *Noam Smooha - Tiny Tim *Philip Banks - The Crooked Man | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Official website * }} Category:Video Games